


Calamity Comforted

by raven_aorla



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gen, Less Porny and More Feelsy Than Planned, Luis is a Cinnamon Roll, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex, Takes place before and between the two movies, brojobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: Luis likes making an imprisoned Scott feel better, however possible.





	Calamity Comforted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences Considered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484684) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Thank you to tisfan for letting me write in the same 'verse! "Consequences Considered" is about Scott giving Clint a cheer-up brojob, as it were, when Clint finds out Laura wants to divorce him for running off with Team Cap. I started thinking about whether Scott might be paying it forward.

When Luis met Scott Lang, he was in a real bad place. Emotionally speaking. Not that Cell Block D of San Quentin Penitentiary was a great place, but both of them were there, and Luis was in a reasonably okay emotional place himself, all things considered. It was Luis’ first ever sentence of more than a few weeks, but his cousin Ignacio was doing time for insurance fraud in Cell Block C, and they’d always been tight. So even though he was new and stuff he felt like he wasn’t totally alone here. 

Anyway, his new, smart, noble, and super damn cute new pal was absolutely disconsolate about his divorce, yo. His wife had sent him divorce papers, like, a day before Luis became his new cellie. Luis was sympathetic towards people breaking up with partners in lockup if the crime that got them there had shown them to be the kind of person they were totally incompatible with - murder and shit - but when someone was in jail for being a high-tech Robin Hood, not even trying to make it work seemed pretty cold to him. For example, Luis and his girl had a chat about how they were gonna handle their relationship after he decided to plead guilty to stealing those two smoothie machines (not home smoothie machines, these kickass commercial ones that would have really been an asset to his sister’s startup business). He was cool with her meeting her needs with other guys while she waited, within reason. But she wrote Luis and visited him, which nobody was doing for Scotty unless you counted Maggie’s attorney clarifying details that one time. 

After two weeks, Luis felt like they knew each other well enough for him to be more direct. “You awake, bro?”

Scotty shifted in the bunk below him. He did a lot of tossing and turning every night. Luis knew the sound. The question had been more of a formality to give him a chance to make it clear if he wanted to be left alone. 

“I didn’t mean to keep you up,” Scotty murmured back, voice all tired and dry.

“Nah, you’re cool. I been meaning to ask you something and after lights-out seemed more appropriate.”

“Shoot.”

Luis whispered, “You don’t keep me awake exactly, but I know you haven’t been sleeping. I don’t think you’re normally the kinda guy to not eat much, because you’re on the nice-ab-having side, know what I’m saying? Like, like the wiry jacked side, like no one would think you’re a bouncer but it’s super believable you were a cat burglar. Doesn’t matter if you had a big diet change from regular life, you don’t stay that way, long as you’ve been here, by not eating much and by sitting around staring into space every day with big blue soulful eyes, or maybe they’re green? I haven’t been looking deep into ‘em. Thought that might freak you out. Am I freaking you out now? I hope I’m not freaking you out.” Luis hoped that weirdly ageless, charmingly easygoing puppy face of Scotty’s hadn’t gotten him any of the wrong kind of attention in prison so far, though it seemed in general he either got along with people or kept to himself.

After a pause, Scotty asked quietly, “Was the question about my eye color?”

“No, no, no, I haven’t gotten to the question yet. This is the observation part that sets up the question. I’m trying to keep it all relevant, but I’m nervous.”

“Is this flirting? I’m not freaking out, but I thought you had a girlfriend.”

“I do, but, uh…” Luis decided this conversation would work better face-to-face, even in dim light from outside their cell, so he climbed down and crouched so Scotty wouldn’t feel a need to get up. “It’s just that you seem so sad, and I don’t like you being so sad when you’re obviously such a cool dude, and I can’t be your ex-wife but maybe I was thinking, only if you’re into it, I could make you feel a tiny bit better. I told my girl she could mess around with other guys and I wouldn’t get mad as long as she didn’t get serious or get STD’s. She’s got her flaws but hypocrisy ain’t one.”

Sitting up as best he could without banging his head, Scotty stared at Luis for what seemed like twenty minutes but was probably twenty seconds. Eventually, he whispered, “I need you to spell this out for me, Luis.”

“You familiar with the concept of a brojob?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, so I actually guessed correctly. Huh. I’m starting to think this is a weird dream.” Another pause, then Scotty lay back down. “Is there something you want? ‘Cause I haven’t done anything gay since grad school, and I’m out of practice.”

“Brojobs are bros helping bros, bro.” Luis could hear an annoyed/amused huff and added, “No.”

“What the hell, might as well,” Scotty muttered like a rhyming whiz after another pause, almost too quietly for Luis to catch.

“Way cool. Tell me if there’s anything you don’t like or if you wanna stop, ever.” Luis pulled back Scotty’s blanket and carefully got onto his thin mattress all doubled-up and on knees and elbows. It would be more cramped like this, but the floor was cold and hard and lots of consensual physical contact was good for your mental health.

Scotty propped himself up on his elbows, still mostly reclined, but didn’t seem to know what else to do. Luis eased down all of his clothes that were in the way, nice and slow to give Scotty a chance to change his mind, and to keep things friendly and about him, not Luis. 

Half-hard. Nice. When Luis wrapped his fingers around the shaft to encourage it a bit more, Scotty hissed almost like it hurt him. Without Luis asking out loud, he murmured, “Nah, I’m good. I’m great. Just, uh, been awhile.”

“Gotcha.” Having made a few jokes days ago about the _cojones_ his cellmate must have had to drive a dude’s car into a pool after stealing from him, Luis felt it was appropriate to give Scotty’s balls a bit of gentle manual attention as well. Then Scotty was shifting around and starting to make little impatient noises, probably without even meaning to, and Luis leaned down to close his mouth around the full erection. 

Luis never got why people made such a big deal about giving oral, whatever kind. It was a nice thing you could do for someone you liked. He relaxed his throat around his friend, careful not to overwhelm either of them. Luis wasn’t into giving himself a sore throat when there wasn’t even going to be any tea available afterward. Once he’d got a decent rhythm going, he found where and how he could move his tongue for maximum effect. He lost himself in the pleasant weight and smooth slide of skin.

Then he looked up, without stopping, and saw that Scotty was biting his own wrist not to make any more noise than his ragged breathing was already making. Luis didn’t want Scotty to have a weird wrist-bruise to explain tomorrow, so he sped up. Soon Scotty whispered, “I’m gonna…”

Luis made a sound that was close to “okay”, and swallowed everything down. 

They lay side-by-side for a minute or two, close by necessity but hopefully in a nice way too. It was nice for Luis. He missed touch being an amiable thing more than it was an aggressive thing, the way it usually was here. 

“Thanks,” Scotty said, a little awkward but sincere.

“Welcome. It was fun.” Luis patted his shoulder and got up to drink a handful of water from the sink. He was about to climb up to his own bunch when Scotty poked his waist. 

“Yeah?”

“I want to do something for you too, if you’re interested.”

It turned out Scotty wasn’t confident about doing exactly the same thing, but was damn good with just his hands. As the months went on, he learned how to do more than that. Bros against woes, right?

***

A FEW YEARS LATER…

“You gave an _Avenger_ a blowjob?” Luis asked, a big incredulous grin on his face. The two of them were sprawling on the couch in front of a TV that just kept showing the DVD menu over and over. The movie had ended ten minutes ago but they’d both been too lazy and tipsy to bother doing anything about it. 

“Hawkeye’s marriage didn’t really benefit from him running off with Cap, and he was understandably upset about it all falling apart,” Scotty said before draining his most recent beer. Luis didn’t know much about Hawkeye except that he was a world-class archer who had taken a similar deal as Scotty so that he could still see his kids. Also he was easy on the eyes.

Luis himself was glad to have his friend around, especially while getting to be roommates and business partners together. The FBI had done a background check on Luis and thankfully concluded that Luis’ crimes were far too petty and sufficiently punished for them to care about, and unofficially appointed him to be his friend’s caretaker of sorts. He got to stay in the house Scotty earned by being a personal heroic burglar to a super rich family. In exchange, he helped Scott work from home and picked up groceries and whatever else he needed. 

Reading between the lines, Luis said, “I’m sorry about Hope, man. I liked her. But hey, Avenger sex. Kind of. That means I’ve had it too, by the travitive property.”

“Transitive,” Scotty corrected. It was unfair how crisp his pronunciation stayed even when he was past the point he could have legally driven. Well, if he had been allowed to leave the house. He lay down so his head was in Luis’ lap and put both feet on the armrest, the monitor all clunky on his ankle. “I can’t think about her too hard right now. It hurts. I screwed her and Hank over.”

Luis sighed and put a hand on Scotty’s forehead like he was checking him for a fever. “Romantic love is a weird-ass thing.” His girl left him after all, and all the dates Luis had been on since then had been hit-and-miss. 

Scotty crossed his arms. “I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about me being selfish when I think I’m being selfless.”

Fixing Scotty’s hair, Luis said, “I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about me being here for you. Always. Because you’ve never ever hurt me. And because friendship love is a steady-ass thing. Whatever you do or don’t do physically.”

“Oh.” Scotty blinked a bunch. Then he smiled. “I guess I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
